Silicone waxes and silicone protectants, particularly those used to polish and or protect automobiles, are liquid or paste compositions that conventionally contain volatile organic solvents such as mineral spirits. Typically, such wax compositions contain about 25-35% volatile organic solvents; indeed, some formulations contain up to about 40% volatile organic solvents. Such volatile organic solvents are not environmentally friendly.
It would be desirable to have silicone wax products and silicone protectants which do not contain volatile organic solvents, yet which are easily applied to both horizontal and vertical surfaces.